happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Is Where the Hurt Is/Trivia
Trivia *As Giggles slides down the banister, she passes by a mounted moose head. Lumpy apparently had no reservations about decorating the house with it. *When Handy starts telling everyone what to do to help him build Giggles' home, he mentions The Mole, Petunia and Giggles by name. This is one of four instances in the entire series to date, in which a character has called another character by their name. The others are Milkin' It, Water Way to Go and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *This is one of the few episodes where there's a fairly large cast and everyone dies. *This is one of the rare instances where Cuddles appears with a large group of cast without Toothy. *This is the first time Mime's death wasn't caused by another main character. *When The Mole is decapitated, the blood splat on the wall forms a frowning face. *This is one of the TV episodes where Lumpy eats a random sandwich. The others are A Change of Heart and Letter Late than Never. *During Petunia and Lumpy's deaths, the music heard is the same as in the game Socks To Be You. *This is one of the few episodes where one of the starring characters die early. *It is the most famous example of the No Survivors episodes. *This is one of three times where a character (Giggles) has a death/injury involving their crotch. The others are Nutty in his Smoochie and Toothy in Brake the Cycle. *Cuddles is the only character in this episode who did not go into the house, but he does end up becoming a part of it. *Any of the characters (except for Cuddles) who helped in constructing the house could be responsible for Mime, Giggles, and Handy's deaths, depending on what section of the house the characters worked on. *This is one of the few TV episodes where a starring character does not kill anyone. The others are Who's to Flame?, A Change of Heart, and Tongue in Cheek. *All of the deaths are caused by at least one of the characters not paying attention. (e.g. The Mole not paying attention to where he is putting the wood, causing Cuddles' death; Lumpy not paying attention to which type of pipes he is putting together, leading to Petunia's death; and Lumpy opening a door where The Mole is, decapitating him). *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 2 heavily spoils Giggles' death. *This is one of the few episodes where a character's death (Petunia's) is cartoonish rather than bloody and gruesome. Others include Russell's death in In a Jam and Toothy's death in Snow Place to Go. *This is the only one of Giggles' TV starring roles where Lumpy is not portrayed as a villain. *The tune of the theme song can be heard when Petunia is rushing to the bathroom. Cultural References *The moral means that one's first responsibility is for the needs of one's own family and friends. *The scene where Giggles opens the first door she skips up to and finds a wall behind it is possibly a reference to the movie "The Matrix". Superlatives *Cuddles' death is similar to Sniffles, Toothy, and his death in Gems the Breaks. *Mime's death is similar to Giggles and Pop's injuries in Idol Curiosity and A Vicious Cycle, respectively. *Giggles' death is similar to Lifty's death in Buns of Steal. Continuity *Petunia's obsessive-compulsive disorder is revisited in this episode (for the first time since Wishy Washy). **It is also revealed that her OCD still takes effect in other places than her home. Other places where her OCD will take effect in the future are in a plane, and at Lammy's house. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with Idol Curiosity and Aw, Shucks! on YouTube, the alternate title for the trio was "Nine Lives". Lumpy, Giggles and The Mole appear in all three episodes. Giggles and The Mole die in all three episodes while Lumpy dies twice. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia